


all eyes on me

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: someone fucks Massu into the mirror and someone else walks in.





	all eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for an anonymeme.

Massu and Tegoshi are practicing for NEWS’ upcoming tour; he’d suggested they start while waiting for Koyama and Shige to arrive. Tegoshi watches himself in the mirror, as he does, but something catches his attention from next to him. Something gold and shiny. It’s Massu’s damn ear cuff, which is distracting enough normally, but when it’s reflecting the light of the dance studio in the corner of Tegoshi’s eye, it’s enough to send him completely off balance.

“It hasn’t been that long since we’ve danced,” Massu teases, a smirk on his face as he follows Tegoshi’s stumble in the mirror. “Have you lost your touch?”

There’s no way Tegoshi is going to take that lying down (or standing, as it were), and his response is quick. “Of course I haven’t, Massu.”

It’s sort of a lame comeback, but there are more important things for Tegoshi to focus on. He slinks up behind Massu, eyes locked on his in the mirror. Tegoshi drapes himself across Massu’s shoulders and rests his chin there.

Massu meets his gaze in the mirror, something contemplative in his eyes as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. It calls Tegoshi’s attention there and his only thought is that it’s entirely too coincidental.

“It seems to me that you should still be able to perform even after so long,” Massu says in a calm tone, but his eyes are challenging. “Under pressure.”

Tegoshi doesn’t say anything, and simply slides a hand down Massu’s front. He sneaks his hand under Massu’s oversized shirt and into his pants, squeezing him through his boxers. Massu gasps a bit, biting his lip as Tegoshi starts to stroke slowly.

“You’ll find I don’t have performance issues,” Tegoshi murmurs against the cuff in Massu’s ear. He grinds his burgeoning erection against Massu, eyes hooded.

Watching Massu’s face in the mirror is one of the hottest things Tegoshi’s ever seen. Massu’s hair tickles Tegoshi’s jaw as he leans his head back, exposing his throat that shows his jumping Adam’s Apple, and Tegoshi feels Massu harden all the way in his hand within three strokes. Without moving his eyes from the dirty picture they make, Tegoshi tilts his head to lick at the skin of Massu’s throat and feel it twitch underneath his tongue.

“K-Koyama and Shige are going to be here any minute,” Massu sputters, and Tegoshi can’t decide what he likes more – the completely flushed look on Massu’s face, or the smirk on his own.

“If that’s the only issue you have here, let them watch.”

Massu looks torn for a moment, then nods. “Do it.”

That’s all the prompting Tegoshi needs, and he slips his other hand around Massu to unfasten his pants. He pushes them and Massu’s boxers down, but just far enough to expose Massu. He’d really like to take his time and undress Massu fully. The next best thing is to whisper the sentiment into Massu’s ear, though.

“Look at you, all hard and leaking for me,” he hisses, and the heavy lids of Massu’s eyes start to rise as his cock twitches at Tegoshi’s words. “Oh, you like my voice? Look at it, Massu.”

Massu meets his eyes again and this time his stare goes right into Tegoshi’s pants. “Unlike you, I don’t get off on looking at myself.”

In response, Tegoshi thumbs the head of Massu’s cock and unleashes a filthy groan at the way Massu shudders in his arms. “At least look at _me_.”

“Give me something to look at,” Massu retorts, and Tegoshi’s smirk grows.

Tegoshi peels himself from Massu’s back and steps away. He maintains eye contact through the mirror, and slowly unbuckles his belt. Massu’s gaze lingers at his waist, and it seems like he can’t help the way his breath hitches when Tegoshi unzips his jeans.

“Seems like you like what you see so far,” Tegoshi drawls. “I bet you also love the possibility of being interrupted. Just how shocked do you think they’d be, Massu?”

“Probably not very,” Massu mumbles, his eyes on Tegoshi’s length as it’s exposed. “I mean, it’s _you_.”

“That is true,” Tegoshi replies, moving to stand next to Massu. “But it’s also _you_.”

Massu’s expression is a mixture of bewildered and turned on, just standing there with his incredibly hard cock sticking out of his open pants, and Tegoshi finds it incredibly attractive. Their faces come together in the mirror until his lips touch Massu’s, one eye staying open to watch them kiss as he returns his hand to Massu and feels the next deep moan on his tongue.

Tegoshi digs in his pocket, pulling out a condom and packet of lube. Reluctantly he pulls away, drawing a surprisingly needy noise from Massu. “Just a second, I won’t leave you hanging.”

Massu opens his eyes, simply watching as Tegoshi tears open the condom and rolls it on himself. He has an appraising sort of look on his face, almost challenging Massu.

“You better make it good,” Massu says, and Tegoshi watches his own eyebrows rise as he sidles up behind Massu.

“Like you said, this is me,” Tegoshi whispers in his ear, pleased when he shivers. “Of course it’ll be good. Relax.”

Massu’s expression falls lax, his shoulders slumping as he clearly calms himself, and Tegoshi mouths around Massu’s neck as he bares Massu down to his knees. He trails his fingers up the inside of Massu’s thighs on the way back up, feeling the muscles that tense under his touch and Massu’s breath hitches.

Tegoshi’s touch disappears for a moment as he tears open the lube. His fingers return slippery, and Tegoshi speaks again. “Open your eyes, Massu. I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Massu gasps, arching into Tegoshi’s touch. Tegoshi gently bites down on the side of Massu’s neck as he slides one finger along his crease before sliding it in and pausing.

He leaves a nice pair of red marks on Massu’s pristine skin, which Tegoshi admires as he waits for Massu’s body to become accustomed to him. He tongues one of the marks and Massu breathes harshly, his chest visibly rising and falling and Tegoshi takes advantage of the distraction to push in another finger. Together he twists and spreads them, feeling Massu open up for his probing, and he jumps along with Massu when he finds that spot inside him.

“Eyes, Masuda-san,” he says cutely, sliding his other hand around Massu’s waist to wrap loosely around his cock. “All eyes on me.”

Massu struggles to keep his eyes open, and leans forward, resting his forearms against the mirror. “Hurry up, Tegoshi,” Massu mutters, cheeks flushing the slightest bit.

Tegoshi simply says, “As you wish.” He continues to push his fingers against that spot, then finally pulls them out and lines himself up. “Watch me, Massu.”

“I can’t watch you this close to the mirror,” Massu grumbles, grinding back against Tegoshi, and Tegoshi watches them both arch as the head of Tegoshi’s cock pushes into Massu’s body.

A surge of energy runs through Tegoshi and his nails are raking through Massu’s hair, grabbing the bright red strands with all four fingers and thumb and _pulling_ as he thrusts the rest of the way in. Massu makes a throaty noise as he’s yanked back towards Tegoshi’s chest, his hands grasping for purchase on Tegoshi’s thighs and Tegoshi starts moving, moaning into Massu’s neck while the mirror reflects both of their expressive faces.

Massu can’t stay quiet, groaning as Tegoshi continues to pull his hair.

“Look at us, Massu,” Tegoshi hisses. “Look how much you’re enjoying this.” Tegoshi reluctantly lets go of Massu’s hair to trail fingers along his cock, other hand wrapped around his waist to hold him steady.

Massu jerks in Tegoshi’s hold, torn between grinding back or thrusting forward. “Harder, Tegoshi,” he gasps.

“I’ll go harder when you open your _fucking_ eyes,” Tegoshi growls, interrupting his words to gasp for air; Massu’s not the only one who wants more. But Tegoshi _needs_ to see Massu’s eyes, to look right into them as he fucks him, and that’s worth more to him.

Then Massu’s eyelids lift, with what looks like a lot of effort he doesn’t have, and it takes a few tries to get them even remotely open. But then Tegoshi sees those deep brown irises and his hips move on their own, rocking harder and pressing his groans into Massu’s neck with each thrust.

“That’s it,” Tegoshi gasps into the side of Massu’s neck. “Keep watching us.”

“I’m close, Tegoshi,” Massu can barely speak, fingers digging into Tegoshi’s thighs. The words urge him to fuck Massu harder, hand working his length even faster.

At that moment, the studio door swings open.

“Shit,” three people say at once; Tegoshi’s biting Massu’s neck to keep from finishing. He’s not nearly done yet.

He can see it all in the mirror – Shige’s deer-in-headlights look, Koyama’s curious gaze, and Massu’s blatant fear that has his eyes open wide, his muscles tightening more around Tegoshi. Tegoshi’s hand flies to Massu’s length and he pumps, thrusting with every other stroke, and Massu’s arms finally give out.

Massu comes over Tegoshi’s hand with a whimper, bracing himself against the mirror. His cheeks are even more flushed, now that they have an audience. Tegoshi thrusts for a few more breaths, finally stilling, eyes locked on the mirror.

Tegoshi is still watching through the mirror as he raises his hand to Massu’s lips. Shige is still shocked, it seems, and Koyama looks highly intrigued. “Massu, just a taste,” Tegoshi croons in his ear.

He isn’t surprised when Massu turns his head. That’s fine with Tegoshi; he simply says, “Well, eyes on me then.”

His hand is seized by another, and Tegoshi looks back to the mirror to see Koyama, his faithful leader, flicking his tongue between Tegoshi’s fingers. It’s so mesmerizing that Tegoshi just stares, meeting Koyama’s reflected eyes that have no reservations about looking back, and he barely notices Massu pulling away and cleaning himself up.

Shige helps, probably because he wants to be included somehow, and the four of them gradually return to their dance practice, conveniently ignoring the smudges on the mirror.


End file.
